Boris Vasilkovich of Rostov (1231-1277)
}} Boris Vasilkovich (July 24, 1231, Rostov - September 16, 1277, Golden Horde) - Prince of Rostov (1238-1277). Biography The son of Prince Vasilko Konstantinovich of Rostov, he was born on July 24, 1231 in the city of Rostov, and under the same year is mentioned among those who were on August 14 at the consecration of the church of the Holy Virgin in Rostov. On the death of his father (1238), he and his younger brother divided their heritage, the Principality of Rostov between themselves Boris taking Rostov and Gleb - Beloozero, although de facto both of them, because of their minority, lived Rostov while their mother of Princess Mariya Mikhailovna, ruled the whole principality. In 1244, Boris, along with his uncle Vladimir Konstantinovich, the prince of Uglich, and other princes, went to the Horde "about his fatherland," that is, to bother before Khan about establishing himself and his younger brother Gleb in the rights to hereditary inheritance; Batu Khan judged them once in his fatherland, and came they with honor to their land." At the end of 1245, Boris accompanied his grandfather, Mikhail Vsevolodovich, Prince of Chernigov, to the Golden Horde, and there he persuaded him to do “the will of the Tsar” - to worship the “bush, the sun and the idols” - but without success. After the martyr’s death of his grandfather, Prince Boris was sent to Batu Khan to his son Sartak, who, “honor him, let him go back home”. In 1248, Prince Boris married Mariya Yaroslavna, the daughter of Prince Yaroslav Yuryevich of Murom. In the winter of next year, he and his mother, younger brother, and Prince Aleksandr Nevsky accompanied the body of Prince Vasili Vsevolodovich to Yaroslavl from Vladimir . In 1250, Prince Boris began his trips to the Horde; In the same year he was with Sartak Khan, who received him with honor. After 1252, Prince Boris fraternized with the Tatar prince Dair Kaydagul who fled from the Horde and lived in Rostov (later Saint Peter Ordynsky), and in 1256 and the previous year brought gifts to Khlav Berke , who handed over to Khan Berke in charge of Russia. 1257 and 1258 years are replete with the trips of Prince Boris with other princes to the Horde besides Ulavchiyu; The most plausible explanation for these so frequent trips should be Karamzin ’s conjecture that the princes of North-Eastern Russia , “Having learned the intention of the Tatars to impose North Russia, like Kievand the Chernigov princedom, specifically Denmark by the number of people, wanted to avert this very burden, but in vain: after them came Tatar officials in the region of Suzdal , Ryazan , Murom and izochli residents. In 1259, Prince Boris, together with his brother Gleb and their mother, received Prince Aleksandr Nevsky on Wednesday in Rostov on Wednesday, and in 1261 he and Aleksandr Nevsky appointed Archimandrite Ignatius to assist the Rostov Bishop of Kirill. In 1274, Prince Boris married his eldest son Dmitri. In 1277, Prince Boris arrived in the Horde to help the khan Mengu-Timur in his campaign against the Caucasian jars (Alans), but immediately upon arrival in the Horde, fell ill and, waiting for his death, he wanted to be monastic, but his wife on the successful outcome of the disease, dissuaded him from this intention. Prince Boris died in the Golden Horde on September 16 of the same year; his body was transported by his wife and son Dmitri to Rostov and on November 13 of the same year, 1277, he was buried in the Cathedral Church of the Assumption, on the right side. Prince Boris was a great lover of books, and undoubtedly he is the “prince of the chronicler,” who in the so-called Suzdal and Tver Chronicles (the Rostov chronicle disappeared ) describes events relating mainly to Rostov land. From the facts that were in his reign in Rostov, the chronicle notes, in addition to the census of 1257, also the expulsion of the Tatars from Rostov in 1262. Family The wife of 1248 was Princess Mariya Yaroslavna, the daughter of Prince of Murom Yaroslav Yuryevich . Children: # Dmitri Borisovich of Rostov (1253-1294) - Prince of Rostov (1278-1286, 1288-1294), Prince of Uglitsk (1286-1888); # Konstantin Borisovich of Rostov (1255-1307) - Prince of Rostov (1278–1288, 1294–1307), Prince of Uglitsk (1288–1294); # Vasili Borisovich (1268-c1275) - died in childhood. Notes Предки